Forum:Datumsangaben zu den Episoden
Zu fast sämtlichen Episoden (oder allen?) steht im Infokasten eine Datumsangabe in Form einer Jahreszahl (über der Sternzeit). In fast keiner Episode wird meines Wissens solch ein Datum genannt (außer ENT). Daher vermute ich es gibt hier einen Konsens woraus wir diese Jahreszahlen schließen können. Wie ist der? Gibt es dazu eine Sekundärquelle? Oder lässt sich tatsächlich für jede Folge das aus direkten und indirekten Jahreszahlen ermitteln (vgl. Forum:Jahreszahlen die wir Definitiv kennen)? Die in Sternzeit genannten Theorien zu 1000er-Stellen/Episoden zu Jahren sind ja nicht kanonisch. Und laut Forum:Jahreszahlen die wir Definitiv kennen haben wir für die Staffeln nicht für jedes Jahr einen kanonischen Beleg. Ich schlage vor, dass wir die in MA verwendeten Regeln und notwendigen Ankerpunkte dazu hier mal sammeln, so dass jede Jahresangabe schlüssig belegt ist. --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 11:23, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :diese Debatte gab es schon mal irgendwo. Und ich bin auch völlig deiner Meinung. Wenn nicht belegt, sollte auch keine Jahreszahl angegeben werden-- 13:13, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :: hab auch grad mal geschaut: im Archiv habe ich folgende Diskussionen gefunden: Forum:Jahreszahlen, Sternzeiten, Staffen, Episoden und Logik (da gehts aber eher um das "rapid aging syndrom"); Forum:Jahreszahlen (dort um die Umwahrscheinlichkeit von Sylvester bei Cliffhanger-Folgen); Forum:Jahreszahl-Artikel und die Neue Zeitlinie (Formatierung des Datums) - trifft also nicht das Thema hier. --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 13:40, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Insbesondere bei TOS wird mir überhaupt nicht klar, woher wir da die Jahreswechsel wissen. --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 14:21, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :glaube auch das Problem ist, das sämtliche Angaben zu Ereignissen in Artikeln sich auf Jahreszahlen beziehen(zum beispiel hier). Ich halte es für eine gute Idee diese durch Sternzeiten zu ersetzen. Dies entspricht auch der Erzählperspektive. Jahreszahlen werden in Serien/Filmen selten verwendet-- 15:20, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::DIe MA/en verzichtet inzwischen auf die Angabe von Jahreszahlen in Episodenartikeln. Wie Shisma aber schon sagt, halte ich es auch für unpraktikabel, auf die Datierung von Ereignissen über Jahreszahlen generell zu verzichten.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 17:17, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :da hast du mich missverstanden. Ich halte es für sinnvoll die Jahreszahlen nur da zu nennen, wo sie auch wirklich bekannt sind. ich habe nur vermutet das dies der Grund für den Wiederstand dagegen ist. Wollen wir das mit den Episodenartikeln so aus der ma/en übernehmen?-- 19:21, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::Naja, ich bin ja sowieso schon immer ein großer Fraund davon, Sternezitangaben zu nennen – aber als wir das schon mal diskutiert haben, sagte man mir, dass das zu unübersichtlich sei. Was aber auf jeden Fall stimmt, ist, dass bei einer konsequenten Trennung von bekannten Jahren und bekannten Sternezeitangaben – die wir ja praktisch nicht sicher synchronisieren können! – es am Ende sehr schwer wird, eine vernünftige Darstellung der Chronologie zu finden. Sternzeiten statt Jahreszahlen angeben ist das eine, das ordentlich zu organisieren eine andere. Ich jedenfalls wüsste im Moment nicht, wie wir vollständig auf die geratenen Jahreszahlen verzichten sollten.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 20:52, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :wir können ja mal einen Episch langen Artikel prototypisch umschreiben, und sehen wie es sich ließt. Ich stell mir das gar nicht so schlimm vor-- 21:08, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::@Bravomike: Wie kommst du darauf, die englische MA würde in Episodenartikeln auf Jahreszahlen verzichten? (Siehe z.B. hier) –Tetryon 21:25, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin auch der Meinung, das die Jahreszahlen extrem zur Übersichtlichkeit beitragen. Ich will hier also garnicht anzetteln das jetzt hier überall zu löschen - sondern war eher dran interessiert, die Belege zusammenzutragen. Wenn die Jahreszahlen allerdings, wie Bravomike sagt, "geraten" sind, ist das schon ein Problem. Ist das denn so? --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 07:30, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :die meisten Jahreszahlen sind praktisch geraten. Ich finde den Ansatz auch gut aber ich glaube mit dem selben Grundgedanken habe ich damals Forum:Jahreszahlen die wir Definitiv kennen angelegt-- 11:27, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::@Tetryon: Oh, jetzt bin ich wirklich überrascht. Ich war mir der Sache so sicher, dass ich nicht einmal noch mal nachgeschaut habe, bevor ich das geschrieben haben. Mein Fehler! Sorry. :::@Zulu66: Wie man den diversen Auflistungen von kanonischen Belegen, die wir inzwischen zusammengestellt haben, entnehmen kann, haben wir schon Glück, wenn wir für jede Staffel eine Jahreszahl kennen, wenn überhaupt. Mit „geraten“ meine ich eben zum Beispiel genau die Problematik des Jahreswechsels immer zum Staffelwechsel, die unausgesprochen doch immer angewendete Regel, dass 1.000 Sternzeiteinheiten ein Jahr sind, usw. :::@Shisma: Innerhalb eines Artikels ist das mit den Sternzeiten kein Problem, aber wie willst Du unsere kompllete Chronologie mit den Jahreszahlen ersetzen? Es geht mit vor allem darum, dass man in mehreren Artikeln parallel deutlich machen kann, dass zwei Ereignisse zeitlich verknüpft sind, oder wie überhaupt ihre Relationen zueinander sind. Das wird bei Sternzeiten unübersichtlich und auf jeden Fall nicht besonders intuitiv.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 12:43, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :von mir aus können wir das in der Chronologie auch erstmal so machen. da ist eine jahr-genaue Zeitangabe unbedingt nötig. in Biografien hingegen könnten wir ja darauf verzichten-- 17:44, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Regeln und Belegstellen (bitte ergänzen) Allgemein: Die Episodennummern entsprechen der chronologischen Reihenfolge. ENT Jahreszahlen werden direkt in den Episoden genannt. TOS * Pilotfilm Jahr 2254 belegt durch ... ? * Anfangsjahr 2265 in : Wissen wir, dass die Geschehnisse aus im ersten Jahr der 5-Jahres-Mission stattfinden? * Jahreswechel 2265/2266 vor belegt durch ... * Jahreswechel 2266/2267 vor belegt durch ...??? * ... * Letzte Episode im Jahr 2269 belegt durch ...??? * (2270 Ende von Kirks Fünf-Jahresmission belegt durch Icheb: Though it was a blatant violation of the Prime Directive, Kirk saved the Pelosians from extinction, just as he had the Baezians and the Chenari many years earlier. Finally, in the year 2270, Kirk completed his historic five year mission and one of the greatest chapters in Starfleet history came to a close. TNG Anwendung der 1000er-Regel (siehe Sternzeit)?: Jede Staffel entspricht genau (?) einem Jahr * Anfangsjahr 2364 in belegt durch ... ??? * Jahreswechsel 2364/2365 vor belegt durch ...??? * Jahreswechsel 2365/2366 vor belegt durch ... ??? * Jahreswechsel 2366/2367 vor belegt durch ... ??? * ... zu Beginn der einzelnen Staffeln DS9 Anwendung der 1000er-Regel VOY Anwendung der 1000er-Regel